cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Danielle Panabaker
Danielle Panabaker (1987 - ) Film Deaths: *''Friday the 13th ''(2009) [Jenna]: Impaled in the back through her chest with a machete by Jason (Derek Mears), as Jared Padalecki and Amanda Righetti look on helplessly. (Thanks to Andrew, Jake, Cody, and Frank) *''The Crazies ''(2010) [Becca Darling]: Neck snapped when she gets yanked out of the car after a hose is tangled around her neck at a car wash. (Thanks to Melissa) *''The Ward ''(2010) [Sarah]: Electrocuted after Jillian Kramer straps her into the electroshock chair and turns up the power. (The whole movie turns out to be a representation of Mika Boorem's multiple personalities battling among themselves.) Television Deaths: *''Justified: Starvation ''(2014) [Penny Cole]: Stabbed to death off-screen with a shiv by Lisa Lynch. *''Arrow: Legends of Yesterday ''(2015) [Caitlin Snow]: Vaporized (along with Katie Cassidy, Emily Bett Rickards and David Ramsey) when Casper Crump causes a megablast from the Staff of Horus (This timeline is altered, however, due to Grant Gustin running fast enough to go back to the previous day, so Danielle is still alive in the present time). *''The Flash: Back to Normal ''(2016) [Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (Earth-2)]: Playing a dual role as Caitlin Snow and her Earth-2 doppleganger, Killer Frost, Killer Frost is stabbed in the stomach with her own ice projectile by Teddy Sears when she attempts to kill Caitlin (Earth One Caitlin survives the episode, however). *'[[The Flash (2014 series)|''The Flash: Cause and XS (2019)]]' [''Caitlin Snow]: Impaled in the back with a lightning-shaped dagger by Chris Klein when he throws it into the air; This death is erased when Jessica Parker Kennedy travels back in time and fixes the timeline. *''The Flash: A Flash of the Lightning'' (2019) [Caitlin Snow]: In one of the billions of possible futures witnessed by Grant Gustin, Danielle is seen being disintegrated by anti-matter (This is a vision so Danielle survives the episode.) *''The Flash: Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three'' (2019) [Caitlin Snow]: Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Danielle is resurrected in the new universe created by Stephen Amell and the seven Paragons in Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Four. Notable Connections *Sister of Kay Panabaker *Mrs. N. Hayes Robbins Gallery Category:1987 Births Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Stage Actors Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Actors who died in Marcus Nispel Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Brunettes Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:Slasher Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Death scenes by machete Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:The Flash Cast Members Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:Grimm cast members Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Malcolm in the Middle Cast Members Category:Action Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Comic death scene Category:Death scenes by bodily vaporization Category:Death scenes by bodily projectile Category:Death scenes by bodily hanging Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily electrocution Category:Columbia Stars Category:Disney Channel Stars Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Medium cast members Category:Married actors and actresses Category:Grey's Anatomy cast members Category:People murdered by Jason Voorhees Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Game show participants Category:Eli Stone Cast Members Category:The Glades Cast Members Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Legends of Tomorrow Cast Members